


Telling my whole life with his words [ENG]

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: «You're so mean.»«Oh, believe me, between you and me I'm certainly not the one who's mean.»Ukoku smiled at that notion, shutting his eyes.«You're gonna tell it again, right?»Koumyou stood still and asked what he should be telling, still covered up with his robe.«Telling my life with your own words», Ukoku said, sounding more serious than he had intended to.Story by SeleneK; English translation by Nighttimefjaeril; English beta reading by MarikuMagica





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story by SeleneK; English translation by Nighttimefjaeril; English beta reading by MarikuMagica

 

 

 

 

 

**_Telling my whole life with his words_**

****

 

 

Koumyou was left in disbelief before Ukoku's declaration, so clear-cut for a boy his age. He claimed to have given up sex not so much for his goal of becoming a Sanzo priest, for which chastity was - almost - an obligation; but because lust led to the birthing of life, and life was nothing but suffering. Koumyou surely did not expect such an extreme position from a guy who charged his peers at the temple in exchange of erotic stories. But while writing erotic stories was one thing,  putting them into practice was an entirely different deal.  
«So, are you saying then that you gave up lust in all forms, even those that do not lead to a pregnancy?»  
«That doesn't matter, as it is lust itself to be cruel; the fact that only in a relationship between a man and a woman life is generated is irrelevant.»  
«But that's instinct, Ukoku, which leads to procreation, but lust in itself  it's not necessarily bad. To tell the truth, perhaps it is love what causes more trouble.»  
The boy walked up to the hotel room, still wrapped in his white and fluffy bathrobe. They had been in Europe for a few days now, and on that particular night they locked themselves inside their room due to the seemingly endless storm taking place outside. Koumyou made a small pause to listen to the banging of the shutters against the windows, and the roar of the thunder.  
«Love? You would not consider that a clear consequence of lust? Oh please. What kind of love does not arise from the groin? Even with Romeo and Juliet, which is widely celebrated as the purest of loves, it was all caused by the sexual urges of two teenagers, which lead them also to a competetely idiotic death.»  
Koumyou had covered himself up in a soft wool blanket, wearing it with the same ease as a mannequin wrapped in a fur coat. Unlike his young companion, he had already prepared for the night, but at that point their discussion had protracted itself way past his bedtime.

He rubbed his eyes and smiled again.  
«Actually, Romeo and Juliet doesn't cut it for a valid case to take into exam. But anyways, we're still taking about heterosexual desire, so why would homosexual love be seen as negative and cruel, as it doesn't generate life?  And by the way, a sexual relationship between man and woman shouldn't necessarily bring suffering.»  
«But potentially it could! Hm, are you trying to convince me that I might very well indulge into homosexual relations at this point, as they that would not lead to suffering?»  
Koumyou raised an eyebrow as his smile became more mischievous.  
«That is your own interpretation.  As a matter of fact, as monks we shouldn't be even discussing lust, it's a little pointless really.»  
It was Ukoku's turn to grinning mischievously. He sat beside him, covering his the legs with the flap of his robe.  
«You would want me to believe that _you_ are actually chaste?»  
«Oh, actually I am, for quite some time now I have to say. Even though I haven't been at all in the past, I must admit. I switch it up from time to time. I can go without sex for long periods of time, and this is one of those. By getting older I've realized how important it is to teach myself how to restrain. You're so young, however. You're still in the middle of your hormonal growth, so I seriously doubt that you would be able to retain such spiritual strength.»  
«I have no spiritual strength? Why don't you ask your old friend  Goudai and his students then», Ukoku said with a gesture of annoyance.  
Koumyou managed to go straight to his weak point. Ukoku's pride was truly boundless.  
«Okay, so let's give it a try! I'm curious to see how long you can resist.»  
He got up again, walking around the large suite they resided in for the night.  The storm outside did not seem to withdraw, instead even increasing in power.

_I could start off with a very simple story, a story with a youthful and cliché charm. A woman in her thirties and a boy half her age. She is a woman weighed down by fatigue of a job that has taken away her forces, as well as part of her beauty; her skin is not as soft as when she was a young girl, still naive about the world. Her husband died and she never had children of her own. She offers her hospitality to a boy that ran away from home. He's young, handsome. At least, she finds him handsome. That is enough to make her feel uncomfortable within herself, in that house where the only man with whom she had ever made love to has just always been her husband.  
It has been days, almost a week. Their relationship starts to develop in intimacy, and it doesn't take long for her to sneak into his bed. She fears his rejection and that he might find her ugly, but he doesn't. Despite her flaws, she's beautiful. Her breasts are flourishing and her hips draw a gentle curve, and her way of kissing him is so different from all his previous, younger lovers. Even more than the situation itself, it's her kisses that awaken his ardor. He lets her guide him, taking him inside her, around her moist and deep heat. She starts to move on top of him, with uncertainty and shyness, then allowing him to take control, to shake her discomfort away with his young prowess.  
_  
«Ah! Please! Not this low-rent HarperCollins crap you read everywhere. The stories I sold at the temple were much steamier and people jerked off to them good! My proudest work is one where a guy gets it on with twins, male and female. The whole temple went crazy about it, even  Goudai's assistants bought a copy.»  
Koumyou shook his head, still smiling.  
«Maybe I went too light on this. I thought that the experience of a young man about your age could stimulate you, but perhaps you must be already accostumed to things of a more extreme nature. Then I guess you won't get too upset with a story that is... a bit more peculiar.»  
He sat next to him, in the meantime Ukoku had removed his robe, still wet and uncomfortable, and wrapped himself up in a warm wool blanket, resting his face on the couch. He followed Koumyou with his deep black eyes until he had gotten closer to him. He saw him smiling again and nodding.  
«This one is set in a temple.» __  
  
They had trained together at the latest hours, disguised in the dark of night. Tired and sweaty, in dire need of a bath. As always, they go shower together. Try to imagine the water coming out of the shower-head as tired as they are, through the old pipes of an hydraulic system that needed a fix. The showers in that temple are just a few, and rarely  utilised. For this very reason, it is also the only place allowing the monks much needed privacy. They start washing each other's bodies, locked in a narrow wooden cabin. Both are young men, attractive, trained by the fatigue of the temple. One of them in particular has a unique sensuality, a grace that it's almost feminine, but even superior to that. The way that he raises his arm to wash his hair and arches his back as the hot water hits him is pure art. The other observes with increasing desire. He then envelops his body with his arms and kisses him. There is no time to react as the other's tongue caresses his, invading his mouth, their lips barely touching. He drives him up to the tiled wall and let the water drip on their bodies. Impatiently, he grabs him by the legs, spreading them, lifting him up as the other clings on to his shoulders for support.  
“Fuck me,” he whispers in his ear. “Hard.” he reiterates as he senses the other entering him. And that's what he does; he fucks him breathless. Thrust after thrust, holding him by his thighs and taut buttocks, making him jolt in pleasure every time he slams violently against his prostate. He shuts his mouth with his free hand as his moans become too loud, and the look on his face that sees past it is what excites him the most. As if he was begging him to hurt him in any way possible. It was like an unspoken game between them, where love and violence get mingled. He feels the other's hot cum splashing on to his belly, then slipping off his skin shortly after, washed away by the warm water. He comes inside him, held by the other's arms, buried in his muscular thighs wrapped around him, welcoming him.

As he followed his words, Koumyou noticed Ukoku's face getting serious, now seemingly more intersted in a he story of a young love that he could actually relate to. After all, he could easily imagine what went on in that temple between the young acolytes, despite Goudai's stern gaze; and he could have bet a strand of his long blond hair that Ukoku had definitely contributed in making the dormitories and the shared bathrooms a more tumultuous and sensual place.  
«This one was definitely an improvement», Ukoku admitted with a sniff. He then adjusted his glasses and lifted the blanket, revealing his nakedness and his manhood at rest. «But as you can see, it's gonna take more than that to make me hard. I told you, I have given up lust, as it's pure cruelty. I mean, let's examine these two stories: a mature woman sleeping with a young boy, which ends up in shame right after the initial sexual fulfillment. The two boys are likely to be discovered and kicked out for an orgasm that they could've reached on their own. Lust leads people to do stupid things.»  
«In my opinion, this doesn't classify as lust as much as love. The two boys have put so much at risk because they loved each other. That young boy and adult woman were driven by desire, but also  loneliness. They got to know each other for a few days before ending up sleeping together and had already started becoming attached to one another.»  
Ukoku raised an eyebrow. He could not have imagined their views on the subject clashing so much. It was also unusual to think that  someone like Koumyou would attribute the guilt of human cruelty to what is univerally classified as the highest sentiment of all.  
«Ok, give me a story where sex steals the show, that it's all about _fucking_ and not love-making, where everything starts and ends with an animalistic desire.»  
«An animalistic desire»,  Koumyou repeated thoughtfully, sinking into the soft cushion of the sofa.  
He thought long and hard, searching for perfect story to awaken the boy's lust. Finally, something came up to him. Something so explicit that he had to force himself to use certain kind of lexicon that he had long since abandoned.  
«How about we try a 'first-person' type of involvement?»  
The boy's eyebrows went up as Koumyou got up and approached him, sitting down next to him.  
Their knees were grazing, and the man's mature gaze had never looked so beautiful in his eyes.  
«There are times when, even in the most tender of relationships, there is room for a purely animalistic desire, to use your own words. I believe that only when two people know each other on such an intimate level that... something really unique can come about.»  
  
_He holds him by the throat and forces him to take his huge cock in his mouth. His mandible is forced open to take all of it and copious amount of saliva drips at the corners of his lips. All he can do is hold on to him, clawing his back, clutching his fingers in his thick mane of dark hair. The hand of his companion shifts from the throat to the nape of his neck, pushing to force him to suck more, go in deeper._

«It goes so far down his throat he struggles to breathe», he whispers in his ear.  
Ukoku could smell the light scent of his blond hair, fresh from the bath he took a few hours earlier. He peeked through the folds of the blanket he was using to cover himself up and saw his chest, that well-trained, toned body, coated by such a pearlescent skin that seemed to reflect the moonlight. Everytime Koumyou stripped down in front of him, he could not help but notice the all the scaring and marks that almost clashed with the ever-calming expression on his face, and yet did nothing but bestow a special light upon his beauty. Suddenly, he felt the urge to kiss every single mark on that white skin.  
«He continues to suck, getting increasingly turned on as the low moans of his lover increase in quantity. When he releases him, a long stream of saliva attatch his tongue to other's reddened glans. A hand grabs him by the chin and lifts up his face. His hair is held back, as his lover begans to jerk off quickly, urgently. He feels his cum spurting on to his face, cheeks, mouth and forehead, as he leans over to lick off the last remaining drops.»  
«Oh... damn.»  
«Yes, I know right?» Koumyou pulled away from him, smiling as always.  
«I had no idea you were such a pervert.»  
«Who? Me?! What does this have to do with me?»  
Ukoku chuckled and looked up towards him as Koumyou had just raised from his knees still next to him.  
«Thick dark hair. A detail so important that even you failed to omit it. I had a feeling that you were talking about yourself right from the start. It was quite obvious with the story set in the temple, as the two protagonists were training and your body shows several signs of ancient battles. As for the young man screwing the old hag, I can't be sure, but you kind of strike me as the type who ran away from home as a boy.»  
Koumyou lifted an eyebrow, turning solemn for a moment.  
«I wasn't talking about myself.»  
«Oh, yes you were. That's why the last story was so damn hot. I couldn't help but picturing you taking that cock down your throat like water... but seriously? Goudai of all people?! I would've never imagined him being _that_ type of guy.»  
«It's better if we sleep now, the both of us.»  
Koumyou did not look like he was either angry or offended, just upset. Ukoku kept staring at him, following him back to his room.  
«I shouldn't have told any of these personal stories, that's for sure. And I shouldn't have teased you for a matter that, in the end, it's just personal to you.»  
«On the contrary, it was interesting to find out that you're actually made out of flesh after all.»  
«That's... that's not a nice thing to say», Koumyou said, turning his head back to him. He dropped the white blanket to the ground, as to make a point, to turn against the young Ukoku and his last words. He stood there naked for a moment, as if to be admired, and then slipped into his sleep robe.  
Ukoku reached up to him and dropped the blanket himself. He knelt in front of him, taking his resting manhood in his mouth without any warning, preventing him to back away. He held him firmly by the hips, blocking him. He began to suck him off quickly, until he felt his hardness on his tongue. He found himself so beyond-hope aroused that he feared that he could come immediately just from the other's light touch. He dared not to even brush at his erection, so hard it hurt him. As for Koumyou's hands, which were attempting to push him back earlier, were now stroking his hair, guiding him slowly. Ukoku rolled up his eyes, meeting with his gaze.  
It was pretty much undecipherable, a mix of anger and arousal. He lingered down to start licking his testicles, resulting into the heavy sighing from the other. His tongue climbed up slowly, licking down the shaft, and then coming back over the tip.  
He could feel his head being gently held back, taken by the hair, even hurting him a little. The first pour of sperm hit him right on his glasses, then splashed on his nose and semi-opened lips. He licked the seed off the corner of his lips, still warm from the outpour, as Koumyou walked away from him.  
He watched him sitting on the bed, untying his long braid coldly. Ukoku stood up, displaying the intention of going back to his room and jerk off, since Koumyou did not seem inclined to want to do anything to that effect.  
«Where are you going?»  
«To wash my face and wank one out,» the boy replied, with absolute sincerity.  
Koumyou smiled and began gesturing to lie down beside him. Ukoku just did that. He took off his splotched glasses and put them on the bedside table, then layed down next to him. His erection still soared straight and hard and showed no signs of withdrawal.  
«I know what you want, but do you know what _I_ want?» The question  Koumyou had just posed was every bit as enigmatic as the smile upon his face. Ukoku frowned, shaking his head.  
«You 're truly lacking a lot of experience, because limiting oneself to just fucking people is not enough. We also need to learn how to actually know them. Sometimes lust is only a means to do that.»  
Ukoku followed the older man's hand with his stare as it began massaging his testicles first, slipping down towards his buttocks, tapping lightly on to his opening with his digits several times, before touching it directly where it was most needed. He caressed him gently, stroking him tightly with expert fingers.  
«Lust is cruel, and it belongs to your being for it is part of your nature. You are its deepest essence, the most obscure. You can take away the responsability of creating life through lust, you can do that, but that will not change who you are.»  
Those words could have possibly offended him, but they did not. He even felt more turned on than ever, as it were even possible, by the fact that Koumyou was the only human being in the world to able to read him deep into this soul, and that at that moment he was telling it through his cruel words, which sent him an unprecedented wave of pleasure. He came into his fingers arching his back, surrending completely to his orgasm. Koumyou bent over to kiss him, ignoring the fact that  Ukoku's face was still sticky and dirty with his own sperm, stealing a kiss deep from him, playing with his tongue for a long while, so much so to that he took his breath away.  
  
After clean-up, they slept together on the same bed, completely and utterly naked. Ukoku awoke in the middle of night, driven by the same lust that he had tried to suffocate for those past years at the temple, as Goudai's student. He turned up to Koumyou, fast asleep. He caressed his long blonde hair and pulled him closer to him. He drew his hand down his manhood and began to stroke him, watching him in his sleep, waiting for him to wake up. Once Koumyou opened up his amber eyes,  Ukoku climbed on top of him, smiling.  
«I think I finally understand what you want from me now», he whispered, before sliding on to his erection, not without pain. He put his hands on the sides of the other's face and began to move over him, slowly at first, getting used to the feeling of pleasure entwined with everlasting pain. Then he began taking a faster pace, urged by Koumyou's hands gripping on his hips. He rose, resting his hands on Koumyou's stomach, moving his pelvis faster and faster, clashing with the other's movements. He felt him banging repeatedly against his prostate, making him groan with little, unrestrained moans. He sensed Koumyou coming inside of him, sinking his fingers down his skin, hurting him. A whole new sensation invaded him, a pleasure so sharp that spreaded across every fiber of his body, concentrated in a spot deep inside of him. He threw back his head and let the orgasm shake him. He then carefully lifted himself up, releasing him slowly. Without taking his eyes off him, on his reddened cheeks contrasting with his beautiful light skin, or his curious hazel eyes, he set between his legs, penetrating him immediately, taking advantage of his post-orgasmic exhaustion.  
Koumyou bit down his lower lip and spread his legs, wrapping them around Ukoku's hips, pulling him close and pressing his hands on his buttocks. He took him by strength, exorting louder groans from him, watching him squeezing his eyes for the pain. At one point he pushed so hard that he caused a small contrastive reaction in Koumyou: he tried to push him away, but did it so faintly that Ukoku had soon realized it was nothing more than a farce. He then covered his mouth and blocked his arm with his free hand. His eyes were burning, moist, filled with promises of various kind. Ukoku could feel his hot breath against his hand, hear the moans he could no longer hold back filling the air. He saw him closing his eyes and arching beneath him, reaching the same anal pleasure that had hit him a little while ago, writhing against him. All his screams, his moans and sighs had been captured by his hand, that he was not going to let go of his mouth, while admiring the submissiveness with which Koumyou had lent himself to the game. He continued to push until he came inside him, letting out a hoarse sigh. He released his lips and lay down beside him, tired and satisfied.  
«We are going to consume the water of the entire hotel, if we keep on bathing...» Koumyou said, closing his eyes.  
«We could shower together», Ukoku suggested, smiling slyly. He ran his fingers on to the other's chest, massaging his muscles and teasing his nipples.  
«Hm, better not. I'm no longer twenty, you know. I think I will take a bath on my own, so you can either wait for me or make do.»  
Ukoku frowned and changed his expression to a pout, which Koumyou dared to define, all within himself, simply adorable.  
«You're so mean.»  
«Oh, believe me, between you and me I'm certainly not the one who's mean.»  
Ukoku smiled at that notion, shutting his eyes.  
«You're gonna tell it again, right?»  
Koumyou stood still and asked what he should be telling, still covered up with his robe.  
«Telling my life with your own words», Ukoku said, sounding more serious than he had intended to.  
Koumyou began stroking his hair, and without giving an answer he left for the bathroom, leaving the young man half-asleep on the bed. That cruel young man whom, no matter how hard he tried, could simply not ignore his own nature.


End file.
